1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a means for adjusting tension springs and, more particularly, to an adjustable anchor adapted to have tension springs attached thereto for fine adjustment in the tension thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the prior art, various problems and difficulties have been and still are being encountered in providing suitable means for mounting tension springs in very close spaces, and further provide a means to adjust the tension of the spring once it has been installed.
Very often, during designing and building of machinery, there arises a problem wherein biasing means are required between two or more parts, but the area is such that it would require a special device. Further there are many occasions where the tension of springs between certain members must be adjusted very accurately after the spring is installed. This also creates a need for a specially designed spring or spring and related elements. Generally, when a spring needs to be adjusted, the spring must be constantly removed and the connecting elements are then adjusted-- hopefully, to the proper amount to provide the needed tension after the spring is replaced. This becomes very time-consuming and costly.